Not Like Them
by WeAreWhoWePretendToBe
Summary: Spitfire Anderson knew the moment that she went up to the Dining Hall, her family would try to exploit her and use her for the Dark Lords own plan, which she most certain would fail. He would try to use her to do something, most likely illegal. SBOC LEJP


Hey guys. I am sorry about updating about once a year but I will try to update a lot more because I am trying to write a bit every day after school. Here is my disclaimer. I don't own anything no matter what I want to do about it. I own Spitfire and all the other characters you do not recognize. Unless you have a very bad memory because then you might not remember some one really important like Sirius or James or someone else super important.

The song for this chapter is Voldemort Can't Stop the Rock.

Ahh, the basement.

I do spend a lot of time down here.

Maybe I should introduce myself.

I'm Spitfire Anderson and this is my story.

My name is spitfire and my life has literally been made a living hell by my family.

With most teenage girls you would think "living hell" might mean your brother stole your Witch's weekly magazine or your parents grounded you right before a big party when your crush is going. Not with me.

When I say my life is a living hell I mean I would rather be burning in the deepest pits of hell, being tortured for all of eternity. But even that is not as bad as my family.

I would say I am that tough girl who wants to stand up to her family and make a difference and be nothing like them. But I am not. That would be a lie. If you knew how conflicted I feel at most times you would feel like being in Mexico and the arctic at the same time.

Half of the time I feel like I would give anything to belong. To be like them,Top of Form 1

to not feel pain or remorse and just live without emotion. The rest of the time I feel like that girl, the one who would stand up to her family and take charge, to change who she is and what her name means.

When people see me they act normally, the whole saying hello and talking about the weather. But as soon as they learn my name they get children away from me and run, like I am some monster who cannot be controlled and will strike out at any given moment and kill. I don't want to be a monster, not really.

My family is a deatheater family who obsesses about the purity of blood and who is related to whom and who was seen looking at a muggle to much. My 16 year old twin brother even has a darkmark already. It scares me. Voldemort himself gave it to him and my brother loved having the attention of being a new deatheater and having more respect with my parents and the others.

He was also mad at me when I refused to get the darkmark. It was one of the only times he got mad at me; I think he remembers when we were close and would tell each other everything. But now he is too far gone to tell anything to him that isn't revolving around the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's reaction was the most surprising. He said I would come around soon, and that having an unmarked helper might be useful if I were caught. That's why I am locked down here in the first place; my parents are hoping that, with the right encouragement, I will come around faster. It also serves as a punishment to be locked in a cellar without food, water or sunlight for 6 days.

I guess that they either forgot about saying no fire or they are tired of me not listening.

You may ask about the fire, but the answer is quite simple.

I can control the elements, but fire is one of my best and it is quite easy to lose control of and set rooms on fire. I can also breath underwater, got without air for quite a long time, not get burned by fire and, oddly, not get muddy if I don't want to.

I wonder what will be the most annoying at a time like this, either tornado or earthquake seem like a good, idea- Shhh! I strain to hear what I thought I might have heard.

Yes, someone is coming downstairs. If they keep going now they will come to me but if they turn now they can just find the dungeon rooms.

The footsteps keep coming. I slide my calm facade on over my worry and fear. I laid down and tried to look bored while playing with fire.

The door opened quickly and my father snapped at me.

"What did we say about using the ability!" He yelled. That's all they refer to it as. My 'ability'. Meaning the elements. They don't know how to control it and they know I don't either, I am sure that is the only reason I've lived this long, because they are afraid that if I snap, so will the 'ability'.

"I am sorry for snapping sweetie, now why don't you come upstairs and eat dinner with your family and then you can sleep back upstairs in your very own room." He apologized with a strain in his voice, like he was trying not to whip out some new curse of his. That is why Voldemort likes him so much, because he makes up spells and curses for him.

This has never happened before. Something has to be up. My father has never apologized to anyone, not even the Dark Lord. I haven't been to a family dinner in over 3 months, since the last annual party my parents throw.

When we got up stairs I saw my mother and twin brother, Twain, sitting at the overly large dining table politely making small talk. Jeez, I think we are having a family meeting. We haven't had one of those in so long; I think it was before Twain left for Hogwarts last year. Maybe I have been expelled from Beaux-batons. One can only hope, or spend years wishing. That school is full of stuck up prissy girls wearing shorts that are too short and tops that are too tight. The sad thing is that it is a girl's only school, not even a male teacher. At first I thought they were all lesbians but when they all talk about guys and other things on that topic, you start realizing that you are surrounded by whores.

My father ushered me to a seat and I looked up to see my twin sitting opposite of me. Yep, defiantly a family meeting. I tried to glare at Twain but he just smiled back at me with a certain gleam in his eyes that just shouted out that something was going on, I would be involved and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Well sister, 'long time no see', I believe the saying goes. How have you been doing?" he asked politely, with his wicked grin that just shouts that he has been doing bad. It is the only feature, besides our facial features, that we share.

I don't know how we grew so far apart, but I am willing to redo it, just to get my twin back.

"Well enough brother, but it is not very surprising you have not seen much of me, seeing as I am locked in the basement much of the time." I said with a grim smile directed towards my parents. They ignored it.

"Well Spitfire we have some very upsetting news for you. You will be very upset." My father said, taking a break. "It seems you have been expelled from your old school, we have already decided what to do about it as well." It is not all that surprising; I have been trying to get out of that place since I started.

"So where will I go father? Surely you will not home school me, your life is much too busy for your family and anything of actual importance?" I asked with a fake sincerity. I hope he saw through it.

"Of course you are right daughter, you will be attending Hogwarts along with your brother and his friends. You will be expected to be in Slytherin, so be sure you are. And also, you will stay away from the eldest Black son; he was disowned and kicked out. If you are caught with him the punishment will be severe I assure you." My father said, sounding very clear and concise about the little rules, as I am sure he meant them to sound like.

I almost chocked.

I was being sent to Beaux-batons because that is specifically a pureblood only school and it would keep me away from people like the Order of the Phoenix and mudbloods. The Order is a group of people who are against Voldemort. They kill deatheaters and go on missions to stop the Dark Lord. If I had the chance to join I would jump at it and never let it go. They are my heroes and I am to scared to go out and try to help them.

I think I know why they want to send me to Hogwarts.

They want me to try to infiltrate the order. There is a rumour that Dumbledore has something to do with it and it sounds likely.

They don't want me to behave and try to look good for them. They want me to be me because they want me to be accepted into the order to pull the secrets and give them away to the deatheaters to be tortured and killed.

No. I will not be a monster. No. I will not be like them.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
